batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Over
Time Over is the ninth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 16, 2015. It is the eighty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Killer Croc and James Jr. are left to look after Two-Face while the Joker, Harley, and Bane leave to catch a man who robbed them. Bruce learns Damien has gotten engaged and tells him he is going to fast, causing Damien to leave. Riddler decides to go back to the old bank-robbing days. Plot Killer Croc and James Jr. watch Two-Face while Joker, Harley, and Bane are out trying to find the man that robbed their base. Riddler has left the team to rob banks like the old days. At the mansion, Damien reveals to Bruce that he and Wally are getting married. Bruce is shocked by this and tells Damien he is only eighteen and he is going way too fast. Damien is angered by this and decides to move in with Wally. Barry hears the name Wally and learns that Damien is engaged to Barry's ex-girlfriend's cousin, Wally West. Damien is shocked before he leaves the mansion. Riddler sets a time bomb in a bank he is about to rob. Just as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash arrive, Riddler leaves the bank with it's money and leaves a note. The four heroes stop the bomb and pick up the note. Croc and James play cards while Two-Face taunts them for following Joker. Croc gets into the cell and begins to beat Two-Face. However, they realize Two-Face is dying and they bring him to the hospital where they take a doctor hostage to get him to help Two-Face. Diana tries to spend more time with Bruce now that they are together, but Bruce is worried about Damien. Damien and Wally have set the wedding date for two months from then. Diana agrees with Bruce that the two have no idea what they're doing in life. Maggie is talking to Allen and realizes she and Ryder never rescheduled their wedding, which was interrupted three months ago by her pregnancy. Maggie sets the date for the same day as Damien and Wally's wedding, unknowingly. Riddler robs three more banks and leaves clues at all of them. Finally, Bruce puts together the clues and realizes he has kidnapped Damien and brought him to the docks. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Flash arrive with Maggie and Allen. Riddler threatens to push Damien over, who is tied to a chair, which is tied to a rock. Batman begs Riddler to let him go but Riddler reveals he wants all of the GCPD's information on him destroyed and to let him be to do all the crime he wants. Allen disagrees but Batman begs. Allen agrees and Riddler tells them to meet him at the same place the next day with the files and he will release Damien. Wally worries about what happened to Damien but Bruce arrives and tells him that Damien will be alright and he has decided to let them do what he thinks is right. The heroes rescue Damien and let Riddler destroy the information they have on him. However, unbeknownst to Riddler, Maggie and Allen copied all of the files and they still have all the information on Riddler. At the hospital, the doctor is able to save Two-Face, who escapes after seemingly killing Killer Croc. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane Trivia *This episode achieved 18.31 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Tom Hardy, Jensen Ackles, David Walton, Jonathan Keltz, Liam Neeson, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Joker, Bane, Red Hood, Azrael, Andrew Ryder, Ra's al Ghul, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received mixed-to-negative reviews. It scored 47% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 48 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 3.3/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Dacre Montgomery and Yvonne Strahovski as Wally West and Kate Kane. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V. *This is the final appearance of Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen for the season, as he does not appear in the final four episodes for unknown reasons.